faolanfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
Faolan has a lot of friends in the Beyond, wheather he met them in a competion or by accident. Edme Edme MacHeath is a one-eyed Dire Wolf (Canis Dirus) from the West Pack of the MacHeath Clan. She was born to Akira and an unknown father. Upon her birth, the former chieftan, Dunbar MacHeath tore out her left eye in purpose of placing her in the Ring. She lived her life as a gnaw wolf, abused by the MacHeath wolves, including two she-wolves so-called Kyran and Ingliss. She is assumed a gyre soul, for when she saw Faolan after he met his third gyre soul, Fengo, she thought, "Fengo. I always called him Fengo," Not because of his title, but because that was her mate's name. The "Whistler" The "Whistler" MacDuncan is a male Dire Wolf (Canis Dirus), was the skreeleen of the Blood Watch, formerly a gnaw wolf of the MacDuncan clan. He is a malcadh because of his crooked throat, which makes him speak in eerie creeking whispers. He is one of Faolan's first true friends. There were rumors of him becoming a Blood Watch captain. He is a former Lieutenant and a skreeleen of the Blood Watch. But as of Spirit Wolf, the Blood Watch is no more, and Whistler now travels with Faolan. Creakle Creakle MacDuff is a male Dire Wolf from the MacDuff Clan. He is a malcadh because of his missing front paw. He appears at the gaddergnaw games with the other gnaw wolves in Shadow Wolf, and made another appearence in Frost Wolf. The Sark of the Slough The Sark of the Slough (also known as "the Sark") was a lone Dire she-wolf said to have Sarkish powers. "Sark" is the Old Wolf word for witch. She was blighted by one eye that skitters to the side. And her pelt was in a constant state of alarm. Her eyes were not the same color. One was the true green of the wolves of the Beyond, while the other was amber, like an owl's. She lived in a cave with a fire pit, pelts, potions, memory jugs, and herbs. The Sark lived in the marshy Slough part of the Beyond. Many she-wolves come to her to start the forgetting, a period in which they try to forget about giving birth to a malcadh, so that the she-wolf can move on to a new clan, a new pack, a new mate, and have healthy pups. Mhairie Mhairie MacDuncan/MacNamara is tawny Dire she-wolf about Faolan's age. She is formerly from the Carreg Gaer in the MacDuncan Clan, but now lives in the MacNamara Clan with her sister, Dearlea. She is sister of Dearlea and Faolan. Dearlea Dearlea MacDuncan/MacNamara is a young Dire she-wolf in the Beyond and the sister of Mhairie and Faolan. She is formerly from the Carreg Gaer of the MacDuncan Clan. Dearlea was in training to be a skreeleen. Twistling Twistling "Twist" is a brindled male wolf with a flipped front paw. He is part of the Watch and greets Faolan and Edme when they arrive at the Watch, along with Winks. He is Faolan's taiga, or teacher. Twistling was killed by rocks crushing his head. Toby Toby is a grizzly bear cub, who is a friend of Edme and was cubnapped by some of the MacHeath wolves to start a war between the wolves of the Watch and the bears of the Beyond in Watch Wolf. Toby, along with his brother Burney, live on, but their mother Bronka has died. Arthur Arthur was a male Spotted Owl with a twisted wing-tip who appeared in Watch Wolf. He helped Faolan and Edme rescue a bear cub named Toby, and stopped a war between the watch wolves and the grizzly bears. Gwynneth Gwynneth the Masked Owl is the daughter of the highly regarded Rogue Smith, Gwyndor, friend to the late king of Ga'Hoole, Coryn. After the War of the Ember, Gwynneth established her forge in the Beyond and became a rogue smith. It was also during this time that her father died because of wounds he suffered during the war. Category:Pages Category:Wolves Category:Faolan Category:Owls Category:Bears Category:Females Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Dire Wolves Category:Protagonists